The Proposal
by Raventenshi
Summary: ...Hal yang agak mengganjal dihatiku/Aku kan harusnya bersama Sasuke? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa/"..kau sudah bawa 'itu' kan?"/"Will you marry me?"/"Kami semua merencanakan ini hanya untukmu,forehead!"/S-Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


The Proposal

A fanfic by Natsui Uchiha

For Banjir TomatCeri contest

DISCLAIMER & CREDIT TO:

Masashi Kishimoto-Senpai

No Prompt: BTC #45

Kategori kontes: Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction

Summary:

...Hal yang agak mengganjal dihatiku/Aku kan harusnya bersama Sasuke? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa/"..kau sudah bawa 'itu' kan?"/"Will you marry me?"/"Kami semua merencanakan ini hanya untukmu,forehead!"/S-Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

Genre: Romance,Friendship.

Rate: T

Pair: SasukeXSakura

Warning: AU,OOC (maybe),Typo, weird,gaje,alur kecepatan(?),dan lain-lain

A/N: diketik,diedit,dipublish dari HP ;3

Don't like? Don't read! Don't bash!

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan di sepanjang garis pantai. Menatap laut. Menatap matahari. Aku berjalan saja terus sambil memikirkan hal yang agak mengganjal hatiku. Akhirnya aku duduk dibawah sebuah pohon,mendinginkan badan dari sengatan sinar matahari. Aku bingung mau menceritakan masalahku pada siapa. Pada Hinata? Dia dari tadi sibuk berkeliling pantai naik speedboat sama Naruto. Ino? Dia sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Sai di Cafe dekat gerbang pantai. Huh. Lalu,aku kan harusnya bersama Sasuke? Yah,sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Dialah sumber masalahnya.

Apa masalahku dengan Sasuke? Dia menjadi dingin dan agak menjauhiku sejak minggu lalu. Perasaan pas hari Sabtunya kami masih berkencan,menonton bioskop dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kami tidak ada bertengkar ataupun saling mendiamkan sama sekali.

Hari Minggu dan Senin,dia tidak ada memberi kabar. Aku mengirim pesan dan email,tetapi tidak dibalas. Bahkan dibacapun tidak! Padahal,biasanya begitu dia tahu pesan itu dariku,pasti akan dibalas.

Selasa,aku ingin meneleponnya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tidak diangkat. Akhirnya aku memutuskan menelepon Naruto. Tapi ternyata Naruto pun tidak tahu dia dimana. Sai? Lupakan. HP nya rusak tercelup kedalam soda saat kami barbeque-an di rumah Hinata kemarin.

Rabu,hari ini. Kami pergi kepantai dan menginap di resort untuk 4 hari. Saat Ino meneleponku dan tiba-tiba mengajakku kepantai,dia terus terkikik entah kenapa. Aku juga mendengar suara laki-laki dibelakangnya. Mirip suara Sasuke,tapi aku tidak yakin.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi,dia juga masih mendiamkanku. Aku memperhatikan bahwa setiap kali dia berusaha memandangku,dia blushing dan tidak jadi menatapku. Mobil yang kami tumpangi adalah Freed milik Sai. Karena susunan kursinya 2-2-2, jadi Sai duduk dengan Ino didepan,Naruto dan Hinata ditengah,Aku dan Sasuke dibelakang. Aku masih bingung apa yang terjadi diantara kami berdua. Tapi sepertinya Naruto,Hinata,Ino dan Sai tahu. Mereka terus berbicara sambil setengah berbisik di mobil tadi.

.

"Pst,Hinata,nanti..."

"Ah,aku khawatir dia belum siap,Ino.."

"Naruto,'itu' dititipkan padamu kan?"

"Iya,hehe. Aku penasaran bagaimana nanti, kalau kau,Sai? Tidak lupa bawa Camera GoPro mu kan?"

"Tidak kok,ini moment spesial. Harus diabadikan dong. Aku tidak mungkin lupa!"

"Ino,bagaimana jika hari ke..."

"Baiklah Hinata..tapi sebaiknya dia harus benar-benar yakin dan siap.."

Begitu terus,berbisik sambil sesekali melirik kearah aku dan Sasuke yang sedang tidur (tapi aku hanya berpura-pura!)

.

Aku curiga mereka akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap aku dan Sasuke. Tapi mereka teman-temanku. Aku tidak bisa berprasangka buruk. Hanya akan merusak acara liburan ini.

Malamnya,di hotel,aku terus menerus gelisah. Hinata dan Ino bukannya menanyaiku kenapa aku gelisah,malah saling tersenyum simpul,seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sepanjang malam aku hanya tidur 4 jam. Damn.

.

Hari Kamis. Kami bertiga (Ino,Hinata dan aku) sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai dan memperhatikan para cowok yang lagi asyik surfing. Wah,ternyata saat topless,cowok-cowok itu kelihatan seksi sekali.

"Saaii! Ayo makan siang!" Teriak Ino pada Sai yang menenteng papan surfingnya keluar dari air. Diikuti Naruto yang sepertinya reflek memegang tangan Hinata yang sukses dibuatnya blushing berat,dan dibelakangnya ada Sasuke yang berusaha merengkuhku. Aku hanya diam saja. Dia memandangiku sebentar. Seperti salah tingkah. Aku jadi makin heran. Kemarin aku dijauhin,sekarang mau dipeluk-peluk! Tapi akhirnya aku menurut juga,sih.

.

Setelah kami kembali ke resort,aku merasa panas dan ingin mandi. Setelah mandi aku membaca SMS yang masuk ke HP ku. Ada SMS dari Hinata yang berisi pesan: 'kau harus memakai baju berwarna biru.' Saat kutanya kenapa,dia tidak membalas. Akhirnya aku memutuskan memakai dress katun selutut dengan single lace dan bermotif bunga kembang sepatu. Setelah aku berpakaian,Ino datang dan mengajakku jalan-jalan di toko souvenir. Sepanjang acara jalan-jalan itu,aku hanya diam saja. Tapi anehnya,Ino maupun Hinata sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan sikapku. Atau mereka hanya pura-pura tidak tahu? Entahlah.

.

Sorenya kami menikmati sunset bersama-sama. Duduk di pasir,ngobrol sambil melihat kearah matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Aku baru memperhatikan bahwa kami dan masing-masing pasangan kami memakai baju serupa. Ino dan Sai memakai baju warna hijau. Hinata dan Naruto memakai baju berwarna kuning. Aku dan Sasuke memakai baju berwarna...biru.

Dalam hati aku mengutuk dan agak nggak ikhlas seragam warna dengannya. Aku lagi ngambek karena kesal didiamkan olehnya. Tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku, membantuku berdiri dan mengajakku berjalan ke garis pantai. Dia terus menatap mataku dengan pandangan mengharap. Kami bergandengan tangan berjalan menghadap kearah sunset. Tiba-tiba dia melepas tanganku, lalu berlutut terheran. Sasuke menatapku,lalu bertanya.

"Will you marry me?"

Aku speechless.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak.

Aku terdiam,menatap terus kearahnya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutku.

Dan aku menjawab..

.

.

"Yes,I do."

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba,entah darimana asalnya,muncul sekumpulan orang yang bertepuk tangan menyoraki kami. Ino dan Hinata mengalungi kami dengan karangan bunga. Sai memfoto kami,dan Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil bening ke Sasuke. Sasuke membuka kotak itu. Meraih tanganku,lalu bertanya lagi padaku.

"May I?"

Aku sampai menangis karena senangnya. Aku menjawab sambil terbata-bata "Ye-yes..you may..." Dan resmilah sudah cincin berlian dengan mata Pink Topaz itu terpasang di jari manisku. Hinata,Naruto,Ino dan Sai berjalan kearah kami dan mengelilingi kami. Serempak mereka berteriak.

"HAPPY WEDDING!"

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kehebohan kami tadi selesai. Saat makan malam di hotel,aku menanyai mereka satu persatu tentang ini semua. Tentang lamaran Sasuke,dan pembicaraan di mobil kemarin.

"Ino,apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau dia mau melamarku! Kau tau tentang hal ini kan?!" Cecarku pada Ino dengan wajah yang entah kenapa masih belum hilang blushingnya.

"Kami merencanakan ini hanya untukmu,forehead! Bahkan pantai ini pun sudah kami sewa. Makanya dari kemarin tidak ada orang lain selain kita disini! Apa kau tidak senang Sasuke melamarmu? Dan kau tahu kenapa dia mendiamkanmu? Karena dia g-u-g-u-p sebelum melamarmu!" Ujarnya cepat. Aku hanya mendorong punggungnya sementara dia terkikik dan mengejekku lagi "forehead~ kau blushingg~"

Setelah dia berhenti terkikik,aku menanyainya lagi. "Dan kemarin saat kau meneleponku dan mengajakku kesini,kenapa dibelakangmu ada suara laki-laki? Siapa itu?" "Oh itu,itu Sasuke,Sai dan Naruto. Mereka berdiskusi sebelum membeli cincin itu. Sasuke bingung mau memilih yang mana. Akhirnya Sai memberi saran beli saja yang pink biar cocok sama rambutmu. Begitulah.." Katanya senang. Lalu aku beralih ke Hinata. "Hinataa~ kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini semua?" Hinata menatapku dan berkata "Nanti tidak surprise lagi. Jadi nggak ada keseruannya kan kalo aku spoiler ke kamu,Sakura.." Jawabnya lembut,khas Hinata. "Dan apa maksud pembicaraan kalian di mobil waktu itu?" Tanyaku lagi. "Oh,kami sedang merencanakan hari apa yang tepat bagi Sasuke untuk melamarmu.." Ujarnya. Hmm,teka-teki yang mengganjalku dari kemarin sudah mulai terungkap. Aku lanjut menanyai lagi. Kali ini Naruto. "Naruto,yang kemarin kau dan Sai bicarakan tentang 'itu'maksudnya apa?" "Mmm..itu maksudnya tentang cincin itu..si teme menitipkannya padaku karena dia takut hilang..tapi menurutku sih,dia malu ketahuan bawa itu. Iyakan,temeee?" Ujarnya sambil melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawab "hn..." Tapi wajahnya sudah blushing. Aku juga merasakan tangannya meremas tanganku erat.

Aku beralih ke Sai. "Saai..biasanya kau selalu jujur kesemua orang..terlalu jujur kadang..kenapa kau tidak memberitahukuu?" Tanyaku. Sai hanya tersenyum. Lalu menjawab "seperti kata Hinata..nanti tidak surprise lagi.." Jawabnya tenang sambil melihat foto-foto kami tadi di kameranya. Aku ikut melirik kearah foto-foto itu. Saat Sai menggeser sebuah foto,muncullah sesuatu yang begitu tidak enak dilihat.

Kumpulan foto-foto jelek aku dan Sasuke!

"Hei,hapus itu,Sai! Aku tidak terima! Ini penghinaan! Aib! Hapuss!" Jeritku sambil menerjang berusaha merebut kameranya. Sai nyengir dan mengoper kameranya ke Naruto. Naruto yang kaget melihat wajah kesalku langsung melemparnya lagi ke...

Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkapnya. Aku terdiam menatapnya dan memegangi tangannya. "Kau mau ini,Sakura?" "Minta...hapus fotonya Sasuke..." Pintaku memelas. Dia memasang smirk andalannya,menatap lurus kemataku,lalu berkata.

"Cium aku dulu. Ayo kita ber-French kiss untuk meresmikan pertunangan kita."

Aku terdiam. Semuanya bersorak. Sasuke langsung memelukku dan menciumku saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Inilah cerita tentang marriage proposal Sasuke ke aku. Adegan french-kiss itu,memalukan memang. Tapi itu yang membuat aku makin sayang pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

A/N : ehee jelek ya? Maafkan author. Ceritanya pasaran? Agaknya gitu.. / PLAK!

Ah sudahlah. Author bersedia di flame. Peace!

Dedicated to SasuSaku Lovers

Registered to Banjir TomatCeri FanFiction Contest.


End file.
